By Your Side
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: Eriol is waiting for Tomoyo's phone call. She needs comfort on this stormy night. ET w Eriol's POV!


By Your Side

E+T one-shot

Author's jibberish: My tribute to the holiday season…

The sky is dark and rumbles fiercely. The sky periodically lights with electricity. Tomoeda is experiencing its stormy season. But that isn't why I am awake this late at night. 

            It is roughly 11:45 as I lay in bed, eyes fully open. My glasses sit on the table beside me, near the phone and lamp. Yes, I am waiting. 

            I am waiting for that exquisite creature who goes by the name Tomoyo Daidouji. I met her about 2 years ago and have grown fond of her ever since. That fondness had turned to more right before my eyes and before I knew it, I realized I was in love with my friend. The world works in mysterious ways.

            So, yes, I'm waiting for her call. I'm positive she'll call. How do I know that? Simple; I know one of her fears. She didn't tell me directly but I heard it from Sakura-san. When Tomoyo was about 7, she and her mother stayed in their cabin for a spring vacation. One night, large lightning bolts hit the nearby trees. They collapsed onto the cabin and it eventually burned to the ground. Her mother and she managed to escape but ever since, Tomoyo had this irrepressible fear of thunderstorms. 

            The phone rings. I wait until it rings twice before I pick it up. Sure, I'm in love but I don't want to seem desperate! "Moshi, moshi."

            "Eriol…" she recognizes my voice immediately. She's calling for me and it sure boosts my ego. "I…I'm sorry I'm calling so late."

            "Iie, it's alright." It is _definitely alright._

            "Will you please talk with me?" she requests, her voice shaking.

            "Of course," I tell her. She has no idea but the highlight of my days is seeing her while the highlight of my nights is our phone conversations. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It sounds as if you're trembling."

            She uneasily laughs. "Would you believe I'm scared of thunderstorms?"

            "It's alright. Everyone has a fear."

            "Really?" she seems amused. "The Great Reincarnated Clow Reed has a fear?"

            "Do you mock me?" I smile. She has such an adorable wit.

            "Oh no, Dear Eriol," she tease. "What is your biggest fear?"

            "Well, my Dear Tomoyo, I have two."

            "And they are?"

            "To cause Sakura-san any pain."

            "Of course. She is very precious to you. After all, she is your successor," Tomoyo says. "What's the other one?"

            "Well, it's…" I begin.

            "Yes?" she urges.

            "It's a secret," I smile.

            "Mou! Eriol, you're such a tease," Tomoyo sighs. "You're annoying."

            "And you're beautiful," I counter back. She didn't say anything to that.

            "I…" she begins but thunder rumbles and soon after, lightning crashes. She stammers on her words. "Eriol…" she calls out, "I…"

            I hear sniffles coming from the other end of the phone line. She is crying. "It's only a storm," I tell her, trying to calm her. 

            "It's getting stronger."

            "You're safe," I tell her.

            Another crack of thunder. "Eriol," she calls again, fear painting her voice. Her beautiful, melodic voice reveals that she is scared. Then, the lamp blacks out and the phone goes dead.

            "Tomoyo? Tomoyo?" I press the receiver button but there is nothing. I guess the storm caused the lines to go down. 

            But Tomoyo, my sweet little songbird, must be terrified right now. So, in my blue pajamas, I stand up and pull out my magical key. Using it, I transport myself to Tomoyo's room. There, I find her sitting on her bed. She's wearing a pale lemon sleeveless nightgown, with her raven hair covering her tear-streaked face. No matter what, she surpasses Aphrodite herself. She finally looks up; she had been clutching her phone. "Eriol…"

            Thunder shakes the window and lightning lights the sky. Her body shakes at the sky's anger. I approach her and sit beside her, gently holding her face in my hands. "My Dear, please don't cry," I tell her as I kiss her falling tears. I can taste the salt and bitter tears on my lips. Oh, how it pains me to see my precious Tomoyo so vulnerable!

            Her cries become softer and soon die out. "How?" she asks me. "How did you know…?"

            "Because I know you," I answer her unfinished question. I know her so well; I know what she's asking. "I know you needed someone."

            Her eyes turn away. "Usually I don't…" She looks up with those beautiful purple orbs. "You're so good to me, Eriol."

            No my Darling, I'm good _for_ you.  "Because I care for you," I answer. I'm not lying, mind you; I just didn't specify how I care for her. 

            Tomoyo smiles at me, which made my heart melt. "Thank you," she says softly. Her delicate fingers wrap around my hands. She grasps them, clutches them, kisses my knuckles and holds them against her cheek. What pure innocence…you could not believe how much I love her! "Would you sleep with me?" she asks suddenly.

            My body warms and weakens. So, she's not so innocent after all! "Wh-what?" I stammer. "B-But we're only 13…"

            "I thought you might be tired. But I would like your company until the storm dies," she requests. "It would be most comforting to hold my hand and stay beside me as I try to sleep."

            Oh…so she means real sleep. Evil Hiiragizawa! How could you think such nasty thoughts? "Of course," I comply.

            The contented smile on her face makes my trip worthwhile. She crawls under her sheets, holding onto my hand. I sit beside her, and with my free hand, I gently stroke the crown of her head. 

            Tomoyo sighs. "Thank you so much."

            "Tomoyo Dear," I tell her, "I want you to know I will always be there whenever you need me."

            With her eyes closed, she nods. "I know…" she begins to dose off. "I can…depend…on you…That's why…you're good…for me…" Her body surrenders to sleep. 

            Did I hear her correctly? Did she say I was good for her? It may be my wishful thinking but that's what it sounded like! Hallelujah! Oh glorious day! But no, I will not jump up and down like a hopeless moron. In fact, I will stay right beside her, just like I promised.

…end…

Author's jibberish: One, two, three… "Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" Well, I hope that fed your E+T sweet-tooth. I'm working on a chapter story right now…catch you all later and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
